


Adoration

by LaMira1995 (MissTwistedMind)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fear, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTwistedMind/pseuds/LaMira1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-six letters are not nearly enough to describe their relationship... but it's a start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

**Ability**

He would never admit it, but she was a really good fighter. Normally she was so kindhearted, always seeing the good in people. But in the battlefield, she was hard. No mercy as she wielded her staff, summoning fireballs, ice and thunderbolts. First he wasn’t sure about fighting side by side with a mage.

But now he was sure battles had never been more fun.

The last raider fell, and he turned to her and met her grin with a bland smile. Yeah, he was pretty sure of it.

 

**Bride**

Her mother wanted her to marry. It made his skin tickle, even though he didn’t know why. She was laughing about it, telling them one night at the Hanged Man that she wasn’t made for marriage.

But still… When he saw the flowers and the presents in the foyer, he wished to rip someone’s heart out.

He met another one of her admirers on his way out.

Fenris scared him away; made sure he knew Hawke wasn’t “available”. Obviously the guy spread the word around quickly, because there were no more flowers or presents anymore.

Hawke commented on it another night at the Hanged Man. He had to suppress a smile.

 

**Celebration**

Another ball. He wondered with how many men she would dance this night.

He hid in his mansion, together with several bottles of wine. He was on his way to pleasantly drunk when she turned up at his door, stuck in a dark red dress with sparkling ornaments on its side. She looked stunning as she slumped into the other chair in front of the fire.

He wondered if she shouldn’t be with her guests.

She told him no; that she hated it.

And that she would much rather spend the time with him.

 

**Dwarf**

Varric loved to tell stories about her. But in order to do so, he had to get some material.

It was harder than he thought to get something, anything out of them about their relationship. They kept quiet about what was happening between them.

He thought about making something up.

But when Fenris showed up one day with a red band around the wrist and the Amell crest on his belt, and Hawke wouldn’t meet his eyes anymore – Varric did the same.

He kept quiet about it.

 

** Embrace **

Because of his past, he hated being touched. Especially by mages. He wondered why it was different with Hawke. There was always tension when her skin met his, but not necessarily in a bad way.

He was afraid that he would never feel her touch again, after he fled from her mansion that night.

They never spoke about it.

But there she was again. Seeing something good, even if there was nothing besides hatred.

She forgave him. And she kept touching him.

He was thankful.

 

**Family**

He had never cared for anyone, so it was really strange to see how she considered her friends as family. She was always there when they needed her, and it didn’t even seem to bother her.

He asked her about it.

As an answer she smiled at him, told him that he would find out eventually.

He did. After three years of companionship, he considered them something, too. Maybe not family. Maybe not even friends.

But something.

 

** Grave **

There was no place she could visit. Neither for her father, nor for brother or sister. He couldn’t understand why she needed a place to grief, when she had the gift of memories to think about them.

She told him that it wasn’t the same, that memories alone didn’t give the feeling of being close to your loved ones.

But he knew that a place to grief would mean nothing without these memories.

 

** Healing **

She admitted that she wasn’t good at the healing stuff, so she left it mostly to the abomination.

But when Fenris was hurt, he refused to seek his aid. Hawke tried to convince him, but he wouldn’t let any other mage touch him ever again. It was a slow process, but eventually the wound had closed again with the help of normal resources.

The next time he was hurt, she came to him. Asked if he allowed her to heal him. After all he knew her touch, and he trusted her.

He remembered that she told him she wasn’t good at this stuff. She knelt beside him and used her magic.

Things change, she had said.

 

**Imperfection**

He loved her Ferelden accent. How she would pronounce some words slightly different. Varric kept teasing her about it, and she had to laugh about it too. But Fenris loved it.

He loved that she was no good housewife as well. The dinner she tried to serve was burned when she got it out of the oven, so since this little accident, it was always Orana who prepared the food.

And he loved how she would sometimes crack a joke, without anyone understanding it. Most time they had to laugh about the silence that followed.

He remembered the Tevinter magisters always looking for the perfect wife.

But he had come to the conclusion that imperfection was much more attractive.

 

**Jealousy**

The abomination was always a thorn in his side.

The healer had the advantage of being a mage – not that this was really an advantage – but thus they had similar opinions on how mages should be treated, and Hawke would spend a lot of time with him, discussing his manifesto.

After their night together, Fenris thought she might turn to Anders for comfort (and the mage seemed to think the same), but she never did. She treated him like before, as a friend, and a mentor when it came to her healing abilities.

But nothing more.

The good thing about jealousy? It seemed to go both ways.

 

** Killer **

Her mother was dead.

He tried to console Hawke, came to her in the night. But he didn’t know what to say. She didn’t either, so they sat on her bed side by side, silent.

Never had he felt so much satisfaction as when he crashed DuPuis heart in his chest.

It wouldn’t change anything.

But this was justice.

 

** Literature **

It started with the book of Shartan. She taught him how to read with it. From then she brought a new book with her once in a while. They would sit together, drinking wine, never speaking of what was between them or how much he was regretting fleeing from her that night.

After Leandra’s death, Hawke’s visits got more frequent, because she couldn’t stand the empty house. He understood, and he didn’t mind. It seemed like this was the only time she could leave behind what had happened, if only for a few hours.

So they kept reading.

Never once talking about anything else.

 

** Magic **

It had to be some kind of magic, which kept him at her side. He was sure of it. It shouldn’t be like this. He wanted to be near her, was worried when she didn’t return from a mission quickly, got angry when he saw her with the abomination.

What if he was cursed?

Varric smiled at him as he voiced his suspicion.

It was magic, he told him. In fact, this was the strongest kind.

 

** Nobility **

She saved them from the Arishok. She was their hero. Isabela had returned, in her hands the tome of Koslun. The Qunari wanted to take her with them, but Hawke wouldn’t allow it.

Warrior against mage.

He saw her nearly die there.

But she didn’t. Instead she defeated their leader. Now she was called Champion. And the whole city owed her their lives.

He wondered if the praise would ever go to her head, but it didn’t. He was glad to see that she was still the same, unfazed by her success.

And that she would still come to him for his reading lessons.

 

**Obedience**

For a brief moment he was afraid that he would turn against Hawke, if Danarius commanded it.

After all, he had killed the Fog Warriors as well.

But when she said that he was no slave, her voice so strong like she actually believed in it, like it was the most natural thing in the world, he knew he could fight. It was time for him to free himself of his chains.

He killed his master.

He wanted to kill his sister, too.

He didn’t, because Hawke told him not to.

And this time it was his choice to obey.

 

** Peace **

He had to make things right again.

He told her that it didn’t feel right, that he didn’t even have an enemy anymore, but that he wanted to move on.

She wanted them to stay together.

And finally he spoke about what had happened three years ago. How he remembered her touch…

She asked why he had left. He told her that he would stay if he could go back.

She wanted to know how he felt. And he told her the truth, that nothing could be worse than the thought of living without her.

He was afraid. But she forgave him.

And finally he felt her embrace again.

 

**Quest**

Meredith had been calling for her. She wanted Hawke to hunt three mages who had fled the Circle. The Knight-commander’s assistant, Elsa, gave them the biographies for the Apostates. She was made tranquil, and Hawke kept staring at her with glassy eyes.

He wondered how she felt. But then he remembered the feeling when he saw others slaves now.

In this moment he wasn’t so sure about his beliefs anymore.

When they had finished the quest, he met her in the Amell estate. She admitted that she was afraid. That she didn’t want to end up in the Circle.

He promised to defend her; to stay with her until the end.

And he meant it.

 

** Rivaini **

He knew that Isabela was interested in him. Isabela was interested in everyone. But he thought she would stop with her attempts when he and Hawke were finally together.

Obviously he was wrong.

She kept touching him, ignoring the fact that he didn’t like it, leered at him, and wiggled her hips.

One day he gathered his courage and asked her to stop, but she told him no. When he asked her why not, she laughed and told him that he would thank her for it sooner or later.

First he didn’t understand.

But when Hawke came at him the next evening, hot with passion and jealousy, he thanked Isabela for it.

 

** Scream **

He heard her talking in her sleep when he stayed for the night. He couldn’t understand what she said, and when she woke, she wouldn’t tell him what she had dreamed.

But one night he was woken by her screams, and after he had calmed her down, she told him about the demons whispering to her in her sleep. It had gotten worse since she had discovered her abilities as spirit healer and force mage.

She said that he didn’t need to worry. She wouldn’t fall for their tricks. And he trusted her with that, but he was concerned about her safety nevertheless.

They talked about it the whole night, and when she had fallen asleep again in the early morning hours, he wondered if he should be afraid of her.

He noticed that he wasn’t.

 

** Tease **

He had to smile as he saw the trail of rose petals in his mansion. From the entrance, through the foyer, up the stairs. There were candles everywhere, and he had to admit that this made his home much more welcoming.

The door to his room was closed, but there was a note pinned to the wood. He took it, and it needed a while until he made out what stood there.

‘Welcome home.’

He opened the door. The chimney was lit, the room was warm, and the trail led to his bed – with Hawke on it. His Hawke.

She wasn’t wearing anything, besides the flowers covering her delicate body.

Welcome home, she mouthed.

And it really felt like home.

 

** Uncle **

She had to pry in everyone’s affairs. Her uncle was no exception.

She was looking for the gem of Keroshek. What she found instead was her cousin. He knew she didn’t really like her uncle, but nevertheless she convinced Charade to give him a chance. By doing this she gave him something that really should be his greatest treasure.

As things turned out, it really was.

Gamlen wouldn’t thank her. But she knew he was grateful.

 

** Veto **

He didn’t want to fight for the mages. He wanted to object the when she spared the abomination’s life, and he wanted to object when they made their way to the Gallows.

But he didn’t, because he loved Hawke. And a little, really tiny part in him thought that maybe fighting for the mages wasn’t so wrong. At least when he thought about her. He had promised to keep her safe.

Until the end.

So he didn’t voice his objections. Instead he fought at her side.

 

** War **

It was happening. And she was the eye of the hurricane. And it was not only Kirkwall. From now on it would be the whole world.

She was afraid.

And he was too.

Everything would be different.

They made their way out of the city. Isabela stole a ship, and they fled; far, far away. She was an apostate, and soon she would be hunted by every Templar in Thedas.

** Xenophilia **

In the dark of the night, she was pressed against him. He held her close, too afraid to lose her. After all these years of running, he was ready to stay with her.

Strange, he thought as he tucked a loose strand behind her ear, careful not to wake her. Strange, that they could love each other. She, a human - and more importantly a mage – and he, an escaped slave, an elf, a monster which could rip a man’s heart out of his chest.

He remembered the talk he had with Varric about the fear of being cursed.

Now he knew better, that this was not a curse, but a blessing.

Still, it remained strange that they of all people fell in love with each other.

 

** Yesterday **

It was only one day later, but everything had changed. He knew she wanted to leave. He caught her that night, when she tried to steal away.

He was angry. But he was even more afraid. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing her.

So they left together, without saying anything to the others.

They made their way to Lothering, but the Blight had destroyed everything. From there the kept travelling, not knowing where they would go.

 

** Zest **

For a long time he was afraid that she wouldn’t be the same. It needed a while, but eventually the fire in her eyes returned.

She was a mage.

And she would always be.

But he loved her. And no matter where she went or what happened… he would stay at her side.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Thanks to the amazing Louve I finally found something for X. And now it's complete. Ahhhhh... I feel so much better now ;) Thanks for reading! I hope you like it.


End file.
